Jeje SEED
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: The Gundam Seed Destiny characters chat in a chatroom Kira made and most of them are Jejemons and some are Jejebusters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE,OKAY? Jejejejejejeje...


_I am back and better than ever! I'm now bigger, badder, better than I was way before!_

_I got to admit something here: I'm a jejemon, but I'm not a full jejemon! The only jejemon I know are th3$3 and the laugh which goes jejejejejejeje!_

_So this phenomenal language many couldn't understand it, even fully just like me here, gave me an idea of a fanfic and I still like to do some despite the harder college work (more especially my thesis since there's a lot of paperwork to do here!) and a certain MMORPG I never get tired of playing since I have a cousin who now owns a server; I can make one even if the characters may go OOC for this. What's wrong with using my own imagination here?_

_Details are as follows:_

**Title: Jeje SEED**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Characters: Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Dearka, Yzak, Mu, Andrew, Martin, Lacus, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Miriallia, Shiho and Murrue**

**Summary: Kira and friends go online in a chatroom and he and some friends started to type in a language many couldn't understand: JEJEMON! Some go jejemon and some are jejebusters.**

**Warning: OOCness due to Jejemons!**

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny as it is owned by Bandai or anything else I will mention in this fic; if did own it, I'd get sued, and that's bad! Jejejeje!**

_Fic inspired by S. H. Collins called "Jejeje". He is not a Jejemon and hates Jejemons but that does not make him a real Jejebuster. I hope he respects me for this._

_And now, with no further delay or distraction, ENJOY!_

_Jejejejejejejejejeje!_

* * *

It was a fine day in Orb as Kira goes to his own work in his own home. His career now is an indie game developer. He, along with some friends, creates flash games and uploads them on websites that hosts flash games such as Newgrounds. The latest flash game was done and he decided to call his work a day.

Later, he decides to have an online chat with Lacus, his wife, using Yahoo! Messenger who is now working at the PLANTs. He types in his username and password and he successfully logs in. he saw a pop up message that Lacus is online.

Kira: H3LL0 my b3l0v3d!

In her office at the plants, Lacus was at first in disbelief that her own husband Kira is typing in a language she could not understand. After that she understands it as it also happened in the PLANTs.

Lacus: Um, hello Kira.

Lacus continues to type in her computer. But Kira knew she would understand what he is saying.

Kira: So… You can interpret the Jejemon language, don't you?

Lacus: Jejemon?

Kira: Yes. Jejemon. It's a phenomenal language that hit the Philippines and now it has been spread worldwide, even here in Orb.

Lacus: I see. Hey! There is Jejemon here in the PLANTs, you know?

Kira: 00000h! It'$ 4 un1v3r$4l ph3n0m3n0n n0w!

Kira then had an idea.

Kira: Hey Lacus! I'll make a conference chatroom. I'm sure later on, our friends will go online. Jejejeje.

Lacus: Jejejeje? Is that some sort of laughter in Jejemon language?

Kira: Yep.

Then Kira had a suspicion on Lacus.

Kira: Y0u'r3 l34rn1ng th3 j3j3m0n l4ngu4g3, 4r3n't y0u? Y0u w4nn4 kn0w m0r3 ab0ut th3 J3j3m0n$, d0n't y0u?

Lacus was shocked. He found out.

Lacus: How did you know?

Kira typed in slyly.

Kira: I can tell by how you can interpret the language. Jejeje

Lacus types in Jejemon suddenly.

Lacus: !t'$ fun. Jejejeje.

Kira: N0w w3'r3 t4lk!ng $3r10uz bu$!n3$$ h3r3!

Afterwards, Kira created a conference chat room and expect any of his friends to go online.

Minutes later, Athrun and Shinn went online. They each saw Kira's conference chat room and entered there. Kira types in Jejemon.

Kira: Ah, 4thrun, $h1nn. H0w 4r3 my tw0 b3$t budd13$ do1ng?

Athrun and Shinn are already Jejemons but the latter is still a Jejemon-in-training who is progressively improving.

Athrun: 1'm d01ng f1ne.

Shinn: M3 t00. 4lth0ugh !t t00k m3 4 l0ng3r t1m3 t0 gr4$p th!s l4ngU4ge which I f!nd it 4t f1r$t cr4p.

Athrun: Gl4d t0 h34r th4t $h1nn.

Kira: 4gr33d!

Lacus: D1tt0!

Athrun: L4cu$. Y0u kn0w J3j3m0n t00?

Shinn: W0w! 3v3n 4 $0ng$tr3$$ kn0w$ h0w t0 type 1n J3j3m0n 4$ w3ll. $w33t!

Then pointed out to Kira.

Athrun: K1R4!

Shinn: H3y K1R4!

Both typed the same thing which is: "Y0u t4ught h3r h0w t0 typ3 J3j3m0n, d1d y0u?

Kira was shocked.

Kira: N0! N0 w4y guy$!

Athrun: G0t s0m3 pr00f?

Kira: Ye4h. Th3r3'$ 3v3n th3 J3j3m0n ph3n0m3n0n 1n th3 PLANTs. $h3 s41d $0 h3r$3Lf!

Shinn: R34lly n0w…?

Kira: 0h y34h!

Lacus: Uh-huh.

Suddenly, Cagalli goes online, entering Kira's chatroom.

Cagalli: Hey guys!

Athrun: H1 sw33t1e.

Cagalli got mad. It's because she does not understand the Jejemon language as she hates it. She even told Athrun before on not typing in Jejemon. She is a Jejebuster.

Cagalli: Athrun. What did I tell you about typing in that weird language you call Jejemon?

Athrun: S0rry C4gall1. 1 c4n't h3lp 1t. 3v3n y0ur 0wn br0 K1r4 h3r3 !s 4 j3j3m0n.

Cagalli couldn't believe it. Her own brother is a Jejemon.

Cagalli: Hey! Stop typing like this. I can't even understand it.

Lacus calms her down.

Lacus: C4g4ll1, pl34$3 c4Lm d0Wn.

Cagalli is in shock that even Lacus is a Jejemon too.

Cagalli: Not you too, Lacus! A great songstress is actually a Jejemon! NOOO!

Shinn: J3j3bu$t3r 4l3rt! J3j3bu$t3r 4l3rt! RUN F0R Y0UR L!V3Z! (Sarcastically)

Cagalli: Curse you all Jejemons!

Lunamaria and Meyrin go online.

Meyrin: H3y guy$!

Lunamaria: E0w!

Cagalli: Aaaahh! Not the Hawke sisters too! JEJEMONS!

Meyrin: C4g4ll!'$ 4 j3j3bU$t3r?

Lunamaria: 0h n03s! N0w w3'r3 b31ng p3r$ecut3d b3c4u$3 w3'r3 J3j3m0n! (Sarcastically)

Later on, Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia and Shiho go online.

Dearka: W4ZZ4P guys?

Yzak: Of all the stupid things you can type in Dearka, not Jejemon, please!

Shiho: Unl1k3 Yz4k h3r3, I'm 4 J3j3m0n t00.

Miriallia: M3 t00. !t'$ fun!

Cagalli: At least I have another fellow Jejebuster besides myself.

Yzak: Yeah… Damn Jejemons! I can't understand a damn thing anyway!

Then, Kira plays an MP3 song called Jejemon. Although it's in a different language, he understands it as he has a friend who happens to be a part of the band that performed the song which is actually Filipino.

(A/N: The following song is called Jejemon by Filipino Indie rock band Reklamo. I do not own this song in any way as it is owned by an independent music label. Sorry if it's short.)

_Jejemon!_

_May nakita ka na ba na text_

_Na di mo ma gets?_

_May malaki, may maliit_

_It's the w, h and x_

_Jejemon!_

_Mag type nila ganito_

_Parang naloloko_

_Jejemon!_

_Jologs daw ako_

_Anu ba paki mo?_

_Jejemon!_

_Jologs daw ako_

_Anu ba paki mo?_

_Jejemon!_

_Jejemon!_

_Jejemon!_

_Je je je je je je je_

_Jejemon!_

Cagalli and Yzak heard it over their PCs because of the sounds Kira played and were irritated and annoyed because of it.

Cagalli: Kira…!

Yzak: That blasted Yamato! Now he even listens to Jejemon music! I don't know anything about Tagalog or any Filipino dialect for that matter too.

Cagalli: I couldn't agree more, except on the Filipino language part. DEATH TO ALL JEJEMONS!

Yzak: What the Orb representative shouted!

Shinn: Br1ng 1t 0n!

Athrun: Y34h!

Kira: L3t'$ $33 wh4t y0u J3j3bust3r$ 4r3 r34lly m4d3 0f…

Lacus: (inserts a devil emoticon) Jejejejejeje.

Andrew Watfeld and Martin DaCosta logged in and joined Kira's conference.

Martin: H3y guy$!

Andrew: 30w 30w!

Kira: Mr. W4tf37d and S1r D4C0$t4! I s33 th4t y0u 4r3 al$0 j3j3m0n$.

Andrew: Jejejejeje

Martin: Jejejejejejeje!

Cagalli: Not the famed "Desert Tiger" too!

Yzak: Nooo! Now even he is a Jejemon too!

Cagalli: Damn Jejemons! They're getting in my nerves!

Yzak: I couldn't agree more! Curse them!

Mu and Murrue logged in.

Mu: H3y guy$!

Murrue: Mu? Is that what I think you are typing in?

Mu: Wh4t? J3j3m0n? Wh4t'$ wr0ng w1th it? !t'$ fun!

Murrue: I can't understand it. That's what's wrong.

Cagalli: What? Even the Hawk of Endymion who believes he can make the impossible possible is also a Jejemon? At least Murrue here is another Jejebuster.

Yzak: Yeah…

Murrue: But that does not mean I am a Jejebuster! I can tolerate it.

Cagalli: Oh!

Yzak: Crap! I thought she's another Jejebuster…

Then, Shinn and the rest of the Jejemons provoke the Jejebusters in a sarcastic way.

Shinn: Y0u're 0utnumb3r3d!

Lacus: Bl3h!

Andrew: C0m3 0n! Typ3 lik3 th!$!

Athrun: Y34h!

Kira: H3h3h3!

Yzak: No way Jose! Screw this! I'm getting the (bleep) outta here!

Kira: W3ll th3n… G00dby3 Yz4k!

Yzak: Screw you Jejemons! I'm not gonna talk to you ever again! AND THAT'S FINAL! I HATE JEJEMONS!

Yzak leaves the conference and logs off. In his home in the PLANTs he lies down on bed and says "Damn Jejemons! I'm going to take down each and every one of them. And I don't care if it's a fellow Coordinator or a freaking Natural that is a Jejemon!"

With that, Yzak vows to "kill" all Jejemons. Now the word Jejemon is stuck in his head forever!

Back in the chatroom…

Shiho: Th!$ !$ b4d.

Miriallia: Wh4t'$ w1th Yz4k?

Kira: H3'$ 4 J3j3bu$t3r, th4t'$ why.

Athrun: H3 ju$t n3v3r l34rn$, d0e$'nt h3?

Shinn: Y34h!

Kira: I'm gl4d y0u'r3 pr0gr3$$1ng 0n b31ng 4 J3j3m0n $h!nn.

Shinn: Y34h. 4t f1r$t 1 c0uldn't und3r$t4nd it. But n0w, I c4n d3ciph3r it 4nd d3c0d3 it. I h4v3 m4d3 a pr0gr4m th4t l3ts m3 tr4n$l4t3 J3j3m0n t0 p741n English.

Athrun: W0w. I c4n't w41t f0r it f0r m3 t0 4ctu4lly try 1t.

Mu: C0ngr4tul4ti0n$ $h1nn. I gu3$$ I'm n0t th3 0nly p3r$0n t0 3v3r m4d3 th3 imp0$$ibl3 p0$$1bl3.

Shinn: Y0u t4ught u$ th4t Mu.

Mu: Jeje. D1d 1?

Shinn: H377 y34h y0u d1d! Jejejeje!

Mu: W0w, N0w 1'm 4 t34ch3r wh0 t34ch3$ $tud3nt$ 0n h0w th3y t00 c4n m4k3 th3 1mp0$$1bl3 p0$$ib73. Jeje.

Kira: Y0u $ur3 d!d Mu. Y0u $ur3 d1d!

Then, Shinn shouts in rejoice in his typing.

Shinn: Hurr4y f0r 477 J3j3m0n$!

Everyone else typed individually: Y34h!

Athrun: H00r4y f0r J3j3m0ni$m, 1f 1t 3v3r w0uld b3 a gr34t ph1l0$0phy 0r 4 r3L1g10n.

Cagalli left the conference and logged out. She made a note on how she is a Jejebuster in her Facebook profile. She is really pissed at them, even on Athrun who has become a Jejemon. The last part of her note said "DEATH TO ALL JEJEMONS AND GLORY TO ALL JEJEBUSTERS!"

With that Cagalli begins a secret war against all Jejemons with other Jejebusters as her allies; one of them being Yzak, who is another Jejebuster…

The war between the Jejemons and Jejebusters will never end and the Jejemon phenomenon will forever be written in the course of history as time progresses…

* * *

**End. Konec. Einde. Fin. Nel. Slut. Wakas.**

_Sorry for the multilingual "The End"s here. I love that because it's fun._

_Sorry for not keeping up on making fics, as I got some serious work to do and I was playing a Ragnarok private server my cousin owns._

_Underground music is way better than mainstream! I hardly listen to anything mainstream now, because the music I find there becomes less likely to be heard to the general public… So I'm going underground. But still, there are some good mainstream acts._

_Safety and peace to you all, readers. Stay underground always! Being an Indie fan rocks!_

_Jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje… Jejemon ako pero di puro! Ano ba paki nyo ha? (Translation to English: I'm a Jejemon but not pure! What do you care, hm?)_


End file.
